London Buses route 23
| image= | operator=First London | length= 8 miles (13 km) | time= 46-95 minutes | vehicle= Dennis Trident 2/Alexander Dennis ALX400 Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 | garage=Westbourne Park | start=Liverpool Street | end=Westbourne Park | via=Aldwych Oxford Circus Paddington Ladbroke Grove | level=24-hour service | frequency=About every 6 minutes | night=24-hour service | pvr=40 | day=24-hour service }} London Buses route 23 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to First London. Due to its 24-hour service and high frequency it is one of London's more busier bus routes and a popular tourist route connecting famous sites such as St. Paul's Cathedral, Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, Regent Street and Oxford Street as well as three mainline rail terminals. History The current route only dates back to 1992. The original route 23 was renumbered route 15 on May 18, 1985. Current route Route departing Liverpool Street * Liverpool Street Station Bus Station * Old Broad Street * Threadneedle Street * Bank Station * Queen Victoria Street * Mansion House Station * Queen Victoria Street * Friday Street * Cannon Street * St Paul's Churchyard * Ludgate Hill * City Thameslink Station * Ludgate Circus * Fleet Street * Strand * Aldwych * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Strand * Charing Cross * Trafalgar Square * Cockspur Street * Pall Mall * Waterloo Place * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * Regent Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Marble Arch Station * Park Lane * Cumberland Gate * Marble Arch * Edgware Road (junction with Sussex Gardens for Edgware Road (Bakerloo and Circle/District/Hammersmith & City Lines) Stations) * Sussex Gardens * Norfolk Place * Praed Street * Paddington Station * Eastbourne Terrace * Bishop's Bridge Road * Westbourne Grove * Kensington Park Road * Elgin Crescent * Ladbroke Grove * Ladbroke Grove Station * Ladbroke Grove * double run via Canal Way to Ladbroke Grove Sainsbury's * Ladbroke Grove * Kensal Road * Golborne Road * Elkstone Road * Great Western Road * Westbourne Park Station Route departing Westbourne Park * Westbourne Park Station * Great Western Road * Elkstone Road * Golborne Road * Kensal Road * Ladbroke Grove * double run via Canal Way to Ladbroke Grove Sainsbury's * Ladbroke Grove * Ladbroke Grove Station * Ladbroke Grove * Elgin Crescent * Colville Terrace * Colville Road * Westbourne Grove * Bishop's Bridge Road * Eastbourne Terrace * Paddington Station * Praed Street * Edgware Road (Circle/District/Hammersmith & City Lines) Station (near Edgware Road (Bakerloo Line) Station) * Edgware Road * Marble Arch Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * The Haymarket * Cockspur Street * Trafalgar Square * Charing Cross * Strand * Charing Cross railway station * Strand * Aldwych * Strand * Fleet Street * Ludgate Circus * City Thameslink Station * Ludgate Hill * St Paul's Churchyard * Cannon Street * Mansion House Station * Queen Victoria Street * Bank Station * Threadneedle Street * Old Broad Street * Liverpool Street Station Bus Station Gallery Image:London Bus route 23.JPG|Plaxton President operation of route 23 Image:109278730.jpg|Alexander ALX400 operation of route 23 See also * List of bus routes in London * First London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Timetable (PDF) 023, London buses route 023, London buses route 022, London buses route 022, London buses route